Ash Ketchum vs. Hook
Ash Ketchum vs. Hook is the third and final Pokemon/Peter Pan film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Peter Banning is a successful corporate lawyer in San Francisco. Though he loves his family, his workaholic lifestyle keeps him from his wife, Moira, and children, 12-year-old Jack and 7-year-old Maggie, and leads him to miss Jack's Little League Baseball game. The family flies to London to visit Moira's grandmother, Wendy Darling – ostensibly the creator of the Peter Pan stories, whose childhood neighbor J. M. Barrie transcribed the tales. After Peter yells at Jack and Maggie for disturbing a business call, Moira confronts him for missing precious time with his children. Peter, Moira, and Wendy return from a charity dinner honoring Wendy's lifelong service to orphans to find the house ransacked and the children abducted, with a cryptic ransom note signed Captain James Hook. Wendy confesses to Peter that her stories of are true and that Peter himself is Peter Pan, having lost his childhood memories when he fell in love with Moira. In disbelief, Peter gets drunk in the playroom, until Tinker Bell appears and takes him to Neverland to rescue his children from Hook and his pirates. Hook, eager to face his old nemesis, is frustrated to realize Peter does not remember their past adventures, and makes a deal with Tinker Bell that Peter will regain his former self in three days for a climactic battle. Peter meets the new generation of Lost Boys, led by Rufio, who refuses to believe Peter is the real Pan. The Lost Boys help Peter train, and he regains his imagination and lost youth. Thud Butt gives him marbles left by Tootles, now an old man living with Wendy. Bereft of adventure, Hook contemplates suicide, but Smee persuades him to manipulate Jack and Maggie into loving Hook to break Peter's will. While Maggie refuses to be taken in, Jack is receptive to Hook's "fathering". Hook arranges a makeshift baseball game for Jack, where Peter is horrified to see Hook and Jack treat each other like father and son. Peter tries to fly but fails, and his shadow leads him to the Lost Boys’ old treehouse. Tinker Bell helps him remember his childhood as Peter Pan and how he fell in love with Moira, and he realizes the happy thought he requires to fly: becoming a father. Peter’s former self and power to fly is restored, and Rufio returns his sword and leadership. The child-minded Peter finds Tinker Bell, who grows human-sized and kisses him, confessing her unrequited love for him, but Peter remembers his love for Moira and his children. Tinker Bell tells Peter to save his children, and reverts to fairy size. The following day, Peter and the Lost Boys attack the pirates as agreed, leading to a lengthy battle. Peter rescues Maggie and promises to be a better father to her and Jack. Rufio is mortally wounded by Hook; dying in Peter's arms, Rufio tells him he wishes he had a dad like him, and Jack regains his memories of his father. The pirates are defeated, and Peter prepares to leave with Maggie and Jack, but Hook goads him into a final duel. Peter disarms Hook, but his children stop him from delivering the fatal strike. Hook attacks Peter with a hidden blade, but is distracted by Tinker Bell as Peter drives the pirate’s hook into the stomach of the now-taxidermied crocodile that ate his hand. Seemingly reanimated, the crocodile topples over and swallows Hook, who disappears. Tinker Bell flies Maggie and Jack home, and Peter gives his sword to Thud Butt, the new leader of the Lost Boys, before flying away from Neverland. Maggie and Jack are reunited with their mother and great-grandmother, and Peter wakes up in Kensington Gardens by a statue of Peter Pan, greeted by a sweeper bearing a strong resemblance to Smee. Peter bids farewell to Tinker Bell, who tells Peter she will always love him. Entering through the window, a newly joyful Peter rejoins his family and gives Tootles his marbles. Finding the bag full of pixie dust, Tootles flies out the window. Wendy wonders if Peter's adventures are over, but he replies, "To live would be an awfully big adventure". Trivia *The movie takes place after Ash Ketchum and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland. *The film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams who committed suicide on August 11, 2014. Links Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pirate Films Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams